


War Among Friends

by DinoGuy2000



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGuy2000/pseuds/DinoGuy2000
Summary: Five friends find themselves in command of what were once the five strongest militaries in the world. Some of them become Allies, while others form an Axis. Who will emerge victorious?





	War Among Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 and is intended as a sort of test. This particular fanfiction happened because of a conversation with Ruki44. The topic of one-shots came up, and I came up with this in my study hall the next day. So, thanks Ruki44! You're pretty awesome!

# War Among Friends

## Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the rights of Digimon Tamers or any object featured herein. 

The year is 1941. The world is immersed in a massive war, and that war has reached a crossroad. The course of history depends on the choices made here and now. 

The first to move is a woman wearing a dark olive-green dress shirt, decorated in a plethora of medals, along with olive green dress pants and black kirza boots. 

She glared at her forces facing the Wehrmacht with her icy violet eyes. She turned her head, with her fiery red hair in a spiked ponytail, towards the east. She found no threat there. She looked back to the forces assembled to counter the Wehrmacht. 

The moment she saw the Wehrmacht, a fire flared up in her heart, which was once colder than the coldest Russian winter. She grinned and stared into the eyes of her German counterpart. His eyes widened as he saw her command her forces to attack West Russia. 

The woman gathered her infantry from Archangel and the tank and fighter aircraft in Russia to attack West Russia. The Red Army inflicted two hits upon the Wehrmacht, destroying two of the infantry units. The redhead frowned. Her forces didn't do as much damage as she would have liked. The man facing her gathered his units and retaliated. The Wehrmacht dealt similar damage to the Red Army, destroying the fighter and two infantry units. 

The redhead discarded her losses with obvious displeasure, while the German commander discarded his losses with a small smile. Examining the battlefield, the redhead decided to retreat.

The Soviet Union has made her first move. 

The second to move is a man clad in a black leather greatcoat and gloves, with black dress pants and leather jackboots. He was standing at attention with the heels of his boots firmly together. He cast his light red eyes west, towards the English Channel. The man's head with light, brown hair and large, yellow goggles then turned to the south, toward Africa. He finally turned his attention to the east, and he frowned. 

The man directed his forces in East Europe to reinforce the Wehrmacht in West Russia. He then moved his fighter in southern Europe to North Africa to defend against the United Kingdom. The man ordered his tank in West Europe to move into South Europe. He then had the fighter and bomber stationed in Germany fly to West Russia. 

He looked to the Atlantic and ordered his Kriegsmarine forces in the North Atlantic to gather in the English Channel. The man looked to the Mediterranean Sea and directed his combat forces, a U-Boat, and a destroyer, to move past Gibraltar, and they engaged the English aircraft carrier. 

The German U-Boat launched a surprise attack first but missed! The U-Boat attacked again and sank the carrier. The carrier, however, was able to launch its fighter. The destroyer fired its anti-aircraft weapons at the fighter and destroyed it. The German man smiled, the Kriegsmarine dealt a serious blow to the English Royal Navy. 

Germany has made his first move. 

The third to move is a man with a tan complexion and blue hair. He wore a khaki brown dress shirt and khaki brown paddelater pants. He also wore black leather DMS boots. The man looked across the English Channel to see a heavily fortified mainland. There was nothing he could do for his ally in the east. The man then looked to the Atlantic and Mediterranean. He calculated the strength of the Royal Navy and Kriegsmarine. An offensive strike now would be ill-advised. 

The man placed his naval forces off the coast of western Europe to act as a deterrent to the Kriegsmarine forces in the Channel. With the defense of his homeland secured, he cast his gaze toward Africa. The man frowned as he saw his forces were inadequate to push the Germans out of Africa. He then cast his gray eyes to the far east, and he saw the Empire of the Rising Sun. The man decided his defenses were adequate and moved his fighter in India to Egypt. 

The United Kingdom has made his first move. 

The fourth to move is a brunette woman with her hair set in a side ponytail. She wore a brown dress shirt and pants, and brown leather army boots. The woman cast her brown eyes west, toward China and Southeast Asia. She then looked to the south and saw the English holdings in the Pacific. Her eyes narrowed, and she frowned. The woman then looked to the east and saw her main obstacle in Pacific domination. A giant who had been awoken from his slumber. 

The woman ordered her destroyer and submarine off the coast of Southeast Asia to move into Indian waters, where they encountered an English destroyer and a transport. The submarine fired torpedoes but missed the English destroyer. Luckily, the Japanese destroyer was able to sink the English destroyer. The submarine then sank the transport. With the English taken care of, the woman shifted her attention to her remaining naval forces. 

She directed her two aircraft carriers with a grand total of three fighters on board, one battleship, and one destroyer to assemble into a fleet off the coast of the Philippines. The woman cast a wary glance at her opposition as he and his fan club grinned. 

Japan has made her first move. 

The fifth, and last, to move is a brown-haired man with brown eyes and an arrogant grin. He was dressed in a crisp light tan dress shirt, pants, and brown dress shoes. The man cast a glance to his ally across the Atlantic but quickly focused his attention on his enemy in the Pacific. 

His grin got even more arrogant if that was possible, and he commanded the United States naval forces to gather near Wake Island. The fleet consisted of one aircraft carrier carrying two fighters, one battleship, and one submarine. 

The United States has made his first move. 

The Soviet commander looked at her resources, and then at the units, she could order with the resources. She also looked at the current deployment of her forces and those of her enemy before she finally decided. The red-head ordered two infantry units and moved into combat. 

The woman glared at the Wehrmacht forces in Norway. She then looked at her infantry in Karelia and pushed the Red Army into combat. 

She commanded her infantry to attack Norway and grinned at the result. Her three infantry destroyed one of the Wehrmacht's infantry, leaving only one to defend Norway. The goggled man commanded a retaliatory strike, and he grit his teeth at the result. The Wehrmacht inflicted only one casualty and would likely not survive a second assault. The second round of attacks made the violet eyes of the red-head light up in glee. The Red Army pushed the Wehrmacht out of Norway without further losses. 

The woman looked at the units she had ordered and then examined the battlefield. She frowned at the Wehrmacht forces near her capital as she deployed the newly produced infantry in the defense of Moscow. 

The Soviet Union has made her second move. 

The German commander quickly bought one fighter unit and looked at his forces. He first looked towards the East. 

The man commanded two tanks and two infantry in Ukraine to attack the Caucasus. The infantry fired first and managed to land one hit. The tanks fired next, and both landed hits. The German smiled at the results while the Russian woman growled. Her forces retaliated and managed to destroy the German infantry. However, the German commander pressed the assault. His tanks destroyed the last of the resistance in the area with no losses for themselves. 

The woman gaped as she took in the loss she had suffered at the hands of the Wehrmacht. They had deprived her of valuable resources and precious units with little losses themselves. The Wehrmacht had also gained a very valuable position in the Soviet Union. She glared venomously at the goggle-wearing German as he calmly looked towards another opponent. 

The German man cast his gaze to the west, specifically to his forces in the Atlantic. He looked at the Kriegsmarine as they faced the Royal Navy and decided to test his luck. 

The Kriegsmarine forces attacked the Royal Navy off the coast of West Europe. The German battleship and two U-boats fired a volley at the English. One of the U-boats missed completely, but the battleship and the other U-boat landed blows on the English battleship. When the Royal Navy retaliated, they managed to score a direct hit on one of the German U-boats, sinking it. 

The goggle-wearing German chose to retreat and discarded his lost unit. The English commander discarded his lost battleship with great displeasure. The German grinned, as he was doing quite well. He looked to Africa but decided not to do anything. He deployed his fighter in Germany and planned to move it to the East. 

Germany has made his second move. 

The English commander commissioned a destroyer and recruited an infantry unit. He let out an annoyed sigh at the fact that he could not replace his battleship. As he thought about the losses he suffered in the Atlantic, he cast his gaze to the forces he had in the Pacific. His forces were spread too thinly to take the offensive. 

The man directed his submarine off the coast of Australia to move to the American fleet around Wake Island. If he could not attack the Japanese Empire, he could at least help defend his ally. 

The blue haired man then looked to Africa and saw that he could easily remove one threat. He ordered his forces in Egypt, consisting of a fighter, a tank, and one of his infantry units to attack the fighter and tank in North Africa. The English tank fired first; and it hit the German tank, putting it out of commission. The English fighter attempted to destroy its German counterpart, but it failed. The infantry also failed to hit its target. The German retaliation only destroyed the enemy infantry unit. The goggle-wearing German grit his teeth in frustration. In the second round of attacks, the English fighter managed to destroy the Luftwaffe in North Africa. The victorious English forces pushed the Germans out of Africa.

With the English victory in Africa, the English commander looked to his naval forces in the Atlantic. He moved his forces south, hoping to bait the Germans away from Great Britain. The man deployed his infantry in Great Britain but deployed his destroyer off the coast of Australia. With the Kriegsmarine so close to his deployment zone in the Atlantic, he could not risk losing his ship as soon as he deployed it. 

The United Kingdom has made his second move. 

The brunette officer of the Imperial Japanese Military looked out across the battlefield that was Asia and the Pacific. Conflict on the Asian mainland would be difficult. She looked toward the South and South West and saw that the English forces were dug in for defense. 

The woman ordered her destroyer off the coast of India to move near Borneo and looked toward her assembled fleet near the Philippine Islands. She looked toward the American and English vessels across from her and decided to wait. It would be better to be defending than to attack, so she wouldn't have to worry about the English ship interfering. 

Japan has made her second move. 

The American commander ordered two tanks, and then looked to the Japanese fleet with boredom. He ordered his fleet forward into battle with the Japanese fleet. 

The battle began. The American forces fired first, but not a single shot hit! His aircraft carrier, submarine, battleship, and two fighters all missed their targets! As the American commander stared flabbergasted at the fleet, the Japanese forces returned fire. Her three fighters knocked the Americans out of the sky, and they sunk the American aircraft carrier. The Japanese battleship sank the American submarine, while one of the Japanese aircraft carriers hit the American battleship. The other aircraft carrier missed, but that was not a surprise for the Japanese commander. 

She had a manic grin on her face as she observed the results. The American forces only had a damaged battleship remaining. The Japanese commander expected the American to retreat but was astonished at his next actions. He chose not to retreat and stupidly maintained his arrogance. 

“You just got lucky.” He claimed as his battleship fired a volley. To his disappointment, the American battleship failed to land a single hit. 

The Japanese battleship finally sank the damaged enemy. 

Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta all looked to Jeri in shock. Ryo stared at the game board in disbelief. 

“How did you do that!?” Kazu asked Jeri. 

“I'm just lucky, I guess.” She replied with a giggle, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. 

Rika exploded into laughter at Ryo's misfortune, falling to the floor and holding her sides. She would have fallen on the game box if Takato hadn't snatched it at the last second. 

Takato looked around at his friends with a warm smile. They all had gathered at Rika's home to play a few games. Their current game, Takato glanced at the box, Axis and Allies 1941, had been an odd choice. He looked to the laughing redhead next to him, to the giggling brunette next to her, and then to the shocked faces of Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta; the latter two sitting behind the former. Takato looked to his left to see Henry lightly laughing. 

Takato almost started looking for their Digimon partners before he remembered they were outside. With the limited space in the already cramped room, it was decided that the Digimon should play outside. They were playing some variation of tag when Takato had last checked on them. 

Takato looked at everyone present in the room and could only think about how happy he was that they could all get together like this.

_'It's wonderful,'_ he thought, _'how with all of our lives and responsibilities, that we can all still get together and have fun.'_ Takato's face broke out into a grin as he had another thought. _'Spending time with my friends... yes, this is wonderful. I wouldn't change any of this for the world.'_

**Author's Note:**

> A week behind schedule, but I've finished it! This was supposed to be done on 10/17/15, but life got in the way. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Axis and Allies. I didn't specify that up top because I felt it would mess up how I wanted this to flow. I don't know if that worked, so tell me! Leave a review, be it an actual review or even a flame. Just no spam. Thanks for reading and hopefully leaving a review!
> 
> At the time I was writing this, I was unable to properly remember the size of the map, so I didn't know if the Americans would be able to attack the Japanese in two turns. When I saw that it was possible, I had to take this little snippet out. I liked it.
> 
> [The brown-haired man pushed his fleet into combat with the Japanese fleet.
> 
> “What are you doing?” Asked the goggle-headed commander, looking past the Soviet commander toward the Pacific.
> 
> “You can't do that!” The fiery redhead yelled at her “ally”
> 
> “That's against the rules.” The English commander said, glaring at the American.
> 
> As the American commander began to protest, the Japanese commander spoke up.
> 
> “Let him do it.” She said with a confident smirk.]
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
